


Queen Of The Night

by Naoki81194



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki81194/pseuds/Naoki81194
Summary: Luffy comparing Law with his flower because, why not?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659646
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize in advance if there are errors in writing.

Robin's soft voice reads the name that moments before Luffy had found impossible to decipher, pronouncing the words easily and with that touch of elegance so characteristic of her   
"Epiphyllum oxypetalum"  
He listens to her carefully as she explains something about the scientific names of flowers and how they usually differ from what people commonly use when referring to them  
But Luffy still doesn't understand why a plant needs to have two or more different names  
Doesn't make much sense to him, so he decides to make it simpler (simple is always better!)  
So for him is only "Queen of the Night"  
He thinks about it for a few seconds and decide that yes, the name somehow fits with Torao  
A memory of his ally wandering late by the stern of the sunny in the moonlight looking at the ocean appears in his mind  
It was something beautiful to watch  
Luffy had woken up hungry that night and after finishing a snack (especially meat) that a sleepy sanji had prepared was returning to bed when he saw him  
This happened several more times wile they traveled together to Dressrosa  
Torao was definitely a night person  
The queen part also works, Luffy is going to be the Pirate King and that would make Torao a queen, right? or a fellow king? Luffy isn't sure but he doesn't care, it's just a title after all and he's not interested in those things  
what he wants to achieve being King is the greatest freedom, after all  
So just having him by his side is enough  
Noticing the sudden thoughtful air surrounding hee captain, Robin decides to get away from Luffy and give him all the time he needs to investigate his new interest  
She leaves the book in front of him and retires to a corner in the background of the sunny bookstore to continue her own reading   
Luffy leaves his reflections to observe her while she retires and then directs his gaze to the voluminous encyclo-something in front of him,   
determined to get more information.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that catches his attention, of course, are the pictures  
He looks at everything carefully  
The leaves  
The stems  
And the long white petals adorned with light tones of yellow  
They don't remind Torao too much, except for his hat, maybe, and the slight white spots barely noticeable on his skin  
Luffy heard several people ask about them, but they always got brief or elusive answers like "they are a memory of where I was born" or "I was very sick but now I'm fine" if He bothered to answer, of course  
He doesn't know much about Torao's past, he's not very talkative and less about things like that  
But that's okay  
Who and how is he now is what matters at the end  
And Luffy likes how Torao is  
He likes thr good things, the bad things and even the unknown things, because they are all part of him  
When decide to turns the page, finds a new photo that distracts him from his thoughts  
Underneath a set of snow white flowers there is a strange fruit  
It's red like blood  
Luffy imagines it in Torao's hand   
His long fingers and the word "death" surrounding it  
A half smile on his face   
As in all those countless times when he manages to steal a heart   
He's very good at it, they don't call him "Heart Stealer" for nothing, after all   
He even got Luffy's, although he voluntarily gave it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
